Los libros dan mas que conocimento
by K.Graham
Summary: Tr  Nioh tiene solamente una razon para que le guste su trabajo, es esta persona que sigue yendo varias veces a la semana. Este tipo es tan aburrido que Nioh no puede evitar querer estar cerca suyo cada vez que va. Esta obcesion podría llevar a algo mas.


**Esta es una traduccion, cuya autora me dio permiso para realizar (Hace mil años, pero nunca me acorde de subirlo D:). Entre comillas estan los dialogos, y entre parentesis estan las acotaciones de la autora.  
**

**_Titulo Original: Books bring more than knowledge_**

**_Autora: Animeo_**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi/First Stage of Love le pertenece a Kazuhiko Mishima.**

* * *

_"Ne, Yagyuu-san...creo...que...me gustas…" murmuró un nervioso Nioh mientras arrastraba sus pies sobre la tierra._

_"También me gustas, Nioh-kun" respondió Yagyuu con una gran sonrisa. El llevaba, como siempre, puesto un traje azul, del tipo que se usaban en los negocios, uno que un oficinista vestiría, sus gafas estaban en su lugar, y su cabello perfectamente partido. Nioh solo quería alzar sus manos y desordenarlo, solo por el placer de hacerlo, sin mencionar el hecho de que le sumaria a la apariencia de Yagyuu._

_"¡¿De verdad?" Nioh sonrió. Un gran fondo shoujo con flores apareció detrás de ellos y todo se volvió dulce como el pastel. (Como en la saga de Zabusa de Naruto, ya saben todo en esos episodios eran así, menos el fondo shoujo.)_

_"Nioh-kun, podría…" Yagyuu calló mirando hacia un lado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. "Quiero decir, estaría bien si yo uhm… ¿te beso?"_

_"Ah…claro…" Murmuró Nioh tomando la mano de Yagyuu, e inclinándose ambos, cerraron sus ojos para darse su primer beso. Nioh había estado esperado ese momento durante los últimos tres meses._

"¡Nioh-san! ¡Despierta!" La voz chillona de Kirihara destruyó completamente el cursi sueño de Nioh.

"¡Hijo de perra!" Gritó Nioh cayéndose de la silla, una a la que había puesto meticulosamente en una posición para que algo así no ocurriera. 'De acuerdo, no mas lecturas secretas de mangas shoujo antes de cerrar.'

"Yanagi-san dijo que tu descanso se termino hace una hora, ¡ya es tiempo de que vuelvas al trabajo!"

"Che, lamebotas."

"Solo estas enojado porque aquí no puedes holgazanear."

"Al menos no soy un mocoso cabeza de alga que hace todo mal." Nioh respondió levantando su silla.

"¡Yanagi-san, Nioh-san está siendo malo de nuevo!"

"¿es que ya no hay nadie que no sea chismoso?" Preguntó Nioh espiando, a través de la puerta del depósito trasero, el área principal de la librería.

"Nioh, te importaría ocuparte de la registradora por favor, hoy estamos ocupados." Le pidió Yanagi.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?" Nioh se escabullo y comenzó a atender a la gente.

"Ah, Yagyuu-san esta aquí de nuevo, es la segunda vez esta semana." Yanagi declaró desde el carrito de libros. Cuando sonaba la campanilla de la puerta de entrada de la librería con una ligera campanada, se anunciaba la entrada de un cliente. "Justo a tiempo, como de costumbre."

'¡Yagyuu-san!'Pensó Nioh mirando rápidamente por detrás de su actual cliente, "venga de nuevo." Murmuro mientras la mujer caminaba con su bolsa en mano. Sus ojos estaban paralizados sobre el hombre, por supuesto Nioh no se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

Por los últimos tres meses Yagyuu Hiroshi había estado yendo a la misma librería al menos de tres a cuatro veces por semana. Siempre se aseguraba de comprar al menos dos o más libros durante ese tiempo. Cada vez que iba, Nioh era el que lo ayudaba a encontrar lo que sea que necesitase. Yanagi nunca lo había visto trabajar tan duro para ayudar a un cliente; usualmente eran él o Kirihara quienes tenían que atender a todos mientras Nioh dormía en el almacén trasero. Yagyuu por otro lado era diferente, él era el cliente de Nioh y solo suyo.

"Yagyuu-san, los libros que ordenó acaban de llegar." Dijo Nioh sacando el paquete de atrás del mostrador. "También hay algunos nuevos que están por ahí, si quiere puedo hacer el recibo después de que termine de verlos así puede pagar por ellos de una sola vez."

"¿Lo harías, Nioh-kun? Gracias." Yagyuu sonrió detrás de sus gafas antes de alejarse por uno de los numerosos pasillos.

"No hay problema." Nioh suspiro viendo como Yagyuu se alejaba de nuevo.

"_No hay problema._ Hombre, cada vez que Yagyuu-san viene a la tienda le prestas atención e incluso trabajas, Nioh-san" se rio Kirihara.

"¡Cállate, Bakaya!"

"Ustedes dos están en horas de trabajo por favor actúen como si así fuera," Les reprendió Yanagi. Nioh dejo de gritar insultos y miró al más joven.

"Solo espera Bakaya, tu próximo cumpleaños será fenomenal (*)."Nioh sonrió maliciosamente. Kirihara lo miró con horror mientras daba un gran trago seco. A veces Nioh podía ser muy aterrador.

"Ah mira, Yagyuu-san ya termino," Comentó Yanagi como si la masiva tensión en el aire, creada por los otros dos trabajadores, no existiera.

"¡Quítate de mi camino, Kirihara!" Lo empujó hacia un lado para tomar su lugar en la caja registradora.

"¡Oye!" Kirihara frunció el ceño.

"¿Encontró todo bien, Yagyuu-san?"

"Así es Nioh-kun. Esos libros que me sugeriste la ultima vez fueron entretenidos." Dijo mientras Nioh comenzaba a marcar sus otros libros.

"Bueno, eran diferentes a los que usualmente lleva, así que pensé que podría gustarle un cambio de ritmo. Una pequeña interrupción evita que las cosas se pongan aburridas."

"En ocasiones lo son. La risa es buena para el alma."

"Si quiere puedo buscarle algunos para la próxima vez que venga," Sugirió Nioh marcando el último libro. "3.852 yenes."(No conozco el actual equivalente de dólares a yenes asique esto está completamente inventado!)

Yagyuu pagó la cuenta y tomó la bolsa. "Me encantaría. Hasta la próxima, Nioh-kun."

"Nos vemos."Nioh le dio una débil sonrisa y un medio saludo.

"Ne, no me sorprendería si Yagyuu-san estuviera casado y con hijos, es bastante guapo." Comento Kirihara a la par que acomodaba libros. Ya que la tienda estaba cerrada los tres podrían hablar libremente sobre el día. Yanagi estaba contando el dinero en la registradora, y Nioh 'organizaba' las revistas por contenido.

"¿Casado?" Cuestiono cambiando de página de una de las revistas pornográficas. "Eso es poco probable."

"Compra muchos libros todas semanas, sería capaz de mantener una familia." Corrigió Yanagi, sin equivocarse en sus cuentas.

" No es posible." Nioh dejó escapar un suspiro mental aliviado. No estaba seguro del porque pero lo que había dicho Kirihara había puesto su cerebro al límite con actual preocupación, algo que tendría que hacerle pagar al cabeza de alga.

"Vamos, solo digo que hoy paso mucho tiempo en la sección de niños."

"La sección de niños, el nunca va ahí." Comentó Nioh bajando la revista.

"Que, ¿acaso lo que hiciste durante todo el día fue mirarlo y vigilar cada movimiento que hacía o algo así? Nioh- san no sabía que eras un pervertido."

"¿Quien dijo que soy un pervertido? Simplemente se lo que le gusta."

"Aun así eso te hace un acosador."

"Acosador: acosar a alguien de forma persistente, acosar criminalmente a alguien de forma persistente, inapropiada, y dar atención no deseada, como por ejemplo seguimiento constante, telefónico, con emails, o escribirle a él o ella. O, seguir o tatar de acercarse discretamente a una persona o animal." Recitó Yanagi la definición como si no fuera nada.

"Bueno, alguien aquí está manifestando su destreza," Nioh rio por lo bajo.

"No lo hacía, Nioh, y ahora Akaya ¿podrías por favor seguir lo que estabas diciendo antes de empezar a llamar a Nioh acosador?"

Kirihara, quien todavía estaba asombrado con genialidad de Yanagi, parpadeo un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo, "Oh cierto, decía que fue a la sección de niños, tomó un par de libros con dibujos y los ojeo antes de volver a dejarlos e irse."

La mente de Nioh volvió a estar al límite con esas palabras_ 'Quizás si tiene un hijo, o quizás una novia con un hijo…o quizás el esta…¿casado?'_

"Me voy a casa, nos vemos chicos." Dijo rápidamente antes de quitarse el delantal y dejarlo en el mostrador.

"Nos vemos, Nioh" Respondió Yanagi. El les dio un gesto de saludo en respuesta antes de meter una mano en su bolsillo y abrir la puerta con la otra para salir.

* * *

**N/A:**

**o.O que capitulo tan interesante… o no… asique este es el comienzo, ¿bastante simple no? Me gusta porque es simple, nada de estresarse con cosas tontas. Ya no soporto los momentos 'OMG vuelta de trama!' voy a explotar -.- sus reviews me hacen feliz como siempre.**

**Animeo**

**N/T:**

**Pues este es el primer capi, si quieren que siga traduciendo dejen un review porque si nadie lee no voy a perder tiempo (?).**

**Si te gusto el fic, y quieres darle un fav, se tan amable de darle uno al original tambien, y tambien puedes dejar un coment diciendo algo amable para darle apoyo a la autoraa~ xD.**

.net/s/4559106/1/Books_Bring_More_Than_Knowledge

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Thank you, Animeo-san!~**


End file.
